


33

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 33 - “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.”





	33

As you sat in the principal’s office across from Stiles, with Allison next to you and Scott across from her next to Scott. 

You questioned why you agreed to this in the first place. Your mom would be pissed off and you knew you were going to be grounded for a month, all thanks to your best friend’s boyfriend and his best friend who may or may not be your secret crush. 

Stiles kicked the desk and you rolled your eyes at him, turning to look at Allison, who simply smirked at you knowingly. 

She didn’t actually know you liked Stiles but she obviously could sense it when Stiles winked at you and your face flushed, but you glared at him. 

Finally, your mother arrived to get you, and she was asked by Allison’s father to drive her home. You sat in the back seat with Allison as your mom drove to Allison’s. 

“So,” Allison smirked at you and you groaned knowing what was coming. “I saw you staring at each other, I just wasn’t sure if it was sexual tension or murderous rage.” 

You shrugged your shoulders, looking out the window to distract yourself but you saw Stiles’ jeep and your mom’s car stopped at a red light right next to it. 

Stiles winked at you again and you groaned. 


End file.
